


9-11: Adjustments

by Allenxedward



Series: 9-11 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 9-11, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Picnic, amputee!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few weeks since the falling of the towers and Kuroko is learning to adjust with Kagami's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9-11: Adjustments

It had been 3 weeks since the towers fell, making it the first week of October. Kuroko took his official first breath of fresh air from the hospital that day.

Kagami rolled Kuroko out in a wheelchair through the automatic doors.

Kuroko looked up as Kagami pushed; he was very determined on his mission to get his fiancé home and back in bed so he could continue healing. Kagami was being very gentle with Kuroko, treating his like glass too fragile to even touch. Kagami hailed a taxi and helped Kuroko in.

The taxi driver drove the couple home and dropped them off after Kagami paid the fare.

Kuroko looked at the apartments; it was good to be home.

Kagami took the elevator up to their apartment and unlocked the door.

Nigou barked. He was waiting at the door for his masters to come home.

Kuroko smiled. "Hi boy."

Nigou jumped into Kuroko's lap; tail wagging as he licked his master's face.

Kagami picked up Nigou and put him back on the ground. "I don't want him to hurt you accidently. Your leg is not healed yet." Kagami reminded Kuroko.

"Yes Kagami."

Kagami wheeled Kuroko into the living room. "I am going to make us some dinner. Just tell me if you need something."

####

Kuroko tossed and turned in his sleep. It was happening again, it was caving in on top of him.

Kagami woke up the instant Kuroko started tossing; he typically forgot Kuroko was even in bed with him. Kuroko never moved so much as an inch, but not he watched his fiancé twitch and moan in his nightmare. "Kuroko…?" He asked and gently shook his fiancé's shoulder to try to wake him from the nightmare he was having.

Kuroko screamed and sat up.

"Easy. I'm here." Kagami said and hugged Kuroko in is tight and warm embrace.

Tears fell down Kuroko's face.

This was not the first time Kuroko had ever woke like this.

"You're safe. I'm here." Kagami said, running his fingers through the silky blue hair and rubbing his back.

"Kagami, my medication." Kuroko said softly.

Kagami knew the drill, Kuroko's stump was hurting. He ran to the bathroom and fetched Kuroko a glass of water and helped Kuroko take his medication. "Feel any better?" Kagami asked.

"A little." Kuroko said and settled back down in bed.

Kagami joined Kuroko in bed and relaxed.

"I love you." Kuroko said softly.

Kagami smiled. "I love you more."

"Not true." Kuroko argued softly.

"So true." Kagami said, turning in bed to touch his forehead to Kuroko's.

Kuroko smiled and closed his blue eyes.

"Sleep and dream well, thing of our wedding." Kagami said.

Kuroko opened his eyes. "Kagami, whenever I close my eyes. I am in the tower and its falling."

"Kuroko, you know that the doctor prescribed seeing a psychologist, do you want me to do some research and find a specialist?"

"No. I want to overcome this myself."

"As you wish." Kagami kissed Kuroko's forehead and went back to sleep as Kuroko laid beside him, fully awake.

####

A week passed and even being at home did not help Kuroko's mind heal. He was slowly getting better though.

Kagami had to go back to work; Kuroko's hospital and other medical bills were pilling up. Kuroko was not in the state to be left alone yet and they could not hire a nurse.

Haru came over sometimes, and hung out with Kuroko and let Kagami take a breather, but it was not the same.

The doorbell rang and Kagami smiled.

Kagami answered the door to Kise. He called him after the accident for him to come down for a little bit, Kuroko had not seen Kise since he graduated college. Kagami smiled and welcomed Kise inside.

Kuroko was so excited to see Kise. The two had a lot of catching up to do, leaving Kagami time to go work at the firehouse.

Kise had Kuroko tell him everything from moving to America to the towers and even to the engagement.

"I just… I don't know." Kuroko said softly.

"What do you mean?" Kise asked.

"He's been treating me like I'm fragile."

"He thinks that you are right now." Kise said.

"I am not. I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

"You are just going to have to show him them Kurocchi."

####

Weeks passed and then months and Kagami still treated Kuroko like glass.

Kise went back to Japan months ago.

With Kuroko's cast off, he was able to do a lot more things, but Kagami still limited him. He hated it and he hated how Kagami avoided certain aspects about him now. But that was going to change, Kuroko had a plan…

####

Kagami walked into the apartment to the lights off. He picked up a note of the floor, it read:

Bet you never you never thought of this

Come to the bedroom and show me some bliss.

Kagami smirked and took his jacket off, walking to the bedroom.

Kuroko was sitting on the bed with a picnic basket and candles illuminated the room.

"What is this?" Kagami asked.

"I thought we should have an indoor picnic."

Kagami smiled and sat on the bed.

Kuroko pulled out some finger foods and other small dishes.

Kagami looked at the spread. "What about dessert?" He asked after seeing only fingerfoods.

Kuroko kissed Kagami's neck. Kuroko did not even need to say it, the term 'I am dessert' was all over him.

Kagami picked up a little sandwich and ate. "These are really good."

"Good, I made your favorites."

Kagami and Kuroko ate their meal and when Kagami was finished he began kissed Kuroko.

"Wait. I have a game."

Kagami was confused. "Like a bedroom game?"

Kuroko winked. "I read about this in a magazine. It's called hide the honey."

"How do we play?" Kagami asked kissing Kuroko.

"We both get naked and one of us is the hider, me, and one of us is the seeker, you." Kuroko instructed.

"The hider hids a dab of honey on themselves and the seeker looks for it, blindfolded and with no hands."

This was interesting to Kagami. "I accept the challenge."

Kuroko undressed Kagami as he did the same to Kuroko. Kuroko gave him his blindfold and tied it on as Kuroko go the honey ready. Kuroko took a spoonful and dabbed it onto his stump, which was now fully healed, but Kagami still avoided it. He wanted Kagami to accept him, all of him.

"Ready?" Kagami asked, situating his blindfold.

"Yeah." Kuroko said and laid down, his bare body exposed to Kagami.

Kagami crawled on top of Kuroko and tried to smell out the honey, licking the pale skin in various spots.

Kuroko ran his fingers through Kagami's short red hair.

After around 10 minutes, Kuroko could tell that Kagami was getting a bit frustrated.

"Think of someplace you have not tried." Kuroko said softly, giving him a hint.

Kagami had already been up and down Kuroko's left foot, even licking between his toes, but he had yet to even touch Kuroko's right leg.

Kagami slowly got the idea and trailed down to Kuroko's right thigh and kissed it.

Kuroko laid his head back and moaned softly, the new skin was so sensitive.

Kagami gently licked up the honey on his fiancé's skin, hearing Kuroko's loud moans. He was confused. Kuroko liked being touched here? When Kagami was done cleaning up the honey, he took the blindfold off and watched Kuroko as he kissed the sensitive stump.

Kuroko moaned softly, loving the feeling.

Kagami kissed Kuroko. "I'm sorry."

Kuroko looked at him, waking from his pleasured daze. "Huh?"

"I have been babying you. I'm sorry. I know you are capable of everything, but… I was so scared." Kagami said, pushing a strand of blue hair out of Kuroko's face and tucking it behind his ear. "I thought I lost you that day. I never want to loose you."

"I'm not leaving you. I just need some space. I can do some things for myself." Kuroko said.

Kagami nodded. "How about, from now on, I will not do anything unless you ask me, deal?"

Kuroko nodded. "Deal."

"Now… can we continue or was this only a moral lesson for me?" Kagami asked, hinting about his intentions.

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "You may continue."

Kagami kissed Kuroko and pulled the sheets over them and went at it.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
